Dorme Mecum
by Dark Moon Crystales
Summary: Marth saves a life, but he has to pay a high price for it... BxB


Dorme Mecum

This story's dedicated to _zenah, _who wished for Marth and Roy to kiss in one of my other fics, but I couldn't make it happen. Thanks for supporting me with the S.F.B.I., you've encouraged me to write more! Also thanks for everyone who's ever reviewed any of my fics, you all mean a lot to me!

---

Marth walked down the hallway fast, his bootsteps echoing loudly on the marble floor. His expression was dark and fierce, very focused. Something was clearly bothering him, something very serious. It was as if he was so deep in dark thought that he didn't even see in front of him, he had already walked against a door once or twice, a nice aching bump reminding him constantly about it along with a growing headache.

He had heard about it just a few seconds earlier and he knew that he needed to work right away, he didn't have time to get anything, Roy could already be a goner if he was too slow. He sped up even more, thinking furiously of what to do, until it occurred to him and everything became clear as a day.

He walked to Roy's quarters, opening the door. It was a heavy golden door with lots of embedded jewels; they were both royal and lived in a fancy castle, they had to spend their money on something. When he got it open he came into a high and round hall, it was huge and maginificient in all its glory. All the walls were filled with books from all centuries, genres racing from paranormal to medicine and from the history of music to the postmodern art. The roof was a cupola, on the ceiling was a huge painting of the night sky, thousands of stars around the silvery moon, a lonely child was sitting on the moon, looking down at the on-looker with a sad expression, longing to come down.

Marth walked through the hall into the general's study, where he knew the boy was. Every time he wasn't outside training or eating he was studying because his father forced him into it. He opened the door again and found what he was looking for; Roy. The study itself was a homely place, decorated with the colours of beige, a large fireplace stood on the other end of the room, a fire dancing in it, creating jumping shadows into the room. A large oak desk stood in the middle of the room, full of papers and old books. Near the fireplace were two armchairs, a nice place to relax after a long day of studying.

"Hi, Roy." He said, feeling a slight lump in his throat, because ever since he had first laid eyes on Roy, he had been falling in love with him.

"_Te audire no possum. Musa sapientum fixa est in aure (I can't hear you. I have a banana in my ear)." _The general answered in Latin. He was indeed doing his homework, translating texts form Latin to English.

"_Flocci non faccio (I don't give a damn)_." Marth answered sarcastically, walking towards him, glancing out of the study windows to the sunny day outside almost frantically all the time.

"What is it? I'm trying to do my Latin homework." The general lifted his gaze from his papers to see into his eyes. As their gazes met, Marth quickly turned his away, glancing outside again.

"I just wanted to talk to you." The prince answered, stopping by the window, still glancing out at times.

Roy sighed. "Seriously. Marth, is something wrong?"

"A little, yes."

Roy rested his head on his hands, propping his head up with his elbows on the table. "Tell me."

"It's really nothing."

"Oh, come on. You already started, you might as well finish." The general said, looking directly into his eyes now, waiting for an answer.

"It's really…" The prince leaned towards the glass, breathing against it as he looked outside. Small white frostflowers spread on the window as his breath met with the warm glass. It was as if he was looking for something. "...nothing important."

"_Te futueo et caballum tuum (Damn you and the horse you rode in on)_." Roy snorted as he concentrated on his homework again. Marth looked out through the window for a long while until he found the archer he had been looking for. Now he could protect Roy. He walked to the boy, feeling the bows aiming for the boy's head, because he was the inheritor of Ertruria where they were now.

He pulled the boy on his feet roughly and Roy let out a weak gasp, his eyes widening when someone touched him so suddenly and so harshly. Marth wanted to apologise for doing it, but he had his reasons, he had made his decision to let him live and now he needed to get him where he wanted him. He was sure that if he tried to move Roy out of the study the archer would shoot right away, killing them both.

He swallowed nervously before pressing his lips on Roy's softly. The general's eyes widened in surprise to have Marth kiss him, because he had thought that Marth didn't love him, he had held himself back because he had always thought that Marth was straight. They had talked to each other about women and all that, but never even once talked about liking guys. And yet, how ironic, they had both been in love all the time. He smiled, closing his eyes and took a hold of Marth's head, burying his hand into his thick blue hair. He deepened the kiss as much as he could, holding him tight, close. Touching him like this was amazing, it felt so good to let the feelings piled inside of him just pour out, take the form of a gentle touch on the noble's skin.

Marth pulled away, looking into his eyes with a sad look. It was as if he knew something devastating, something that was coming their way, rushing almost and unstoppable. Roy tried to smile, but seeing such sadness in the prince's eyes made him worried. He tried to search for an answer in Marth's eyes, but they were glassy, like ice.

As if the prince had woken from a trance, he smiled all of a sudden, his eyes were so happy. It was confusing. He trailed a hand up the general's side, lifting his shirt at the same time, liking the touch of the warm skin under his hand. With a mischievous smile he pressed his lips on the redhead's neck; his smile only widened when Roy let out a pleasured sigh.

"_Estne volumen in braccae, an solum tibi libet me videre (Is that a scroll in your pants or are you just happy to see me)_?" He whispered into the redhead's ear, his mischievous smile never gone.

Roy pulled him into a kiss again, getting his innuendo. He wrapped his arms around the prince, feeling him and touching him, having him as his own finally. He had never kissed anyone like he kissed Marth, there was something there, maybe it was love or maybe it was lust, but he wanted more. He pressed the noble even closer against himself and Marth came, exploring his mouth, running his hands up and down his spine.

There was a crash as if a window had broken, Roy jerked away from Marth, who pushed him on the floor on his back, falling on top of him. Roy looked scaredly into his eyes, but the prince only smiled a smile that told him not to worry. The general tried to push him off him to go to see what was going on, but the noble didn't let him. Roy flared up at him and yelled at him, but he wouldn't move. At some point the redhead suddenly went completely pale; he saw blood dripping out of Marth's mouth to his tunic.

"I just wanted you to know before I die." Marth said, then his head fell limp on the general's chest, the blood from the arrow wound on his chest pouring on him as a wet, warm sticky fluid. Roy tried the prince's neck for pulse and found one, slowing steadily. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered sweet nothings to him, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Someone had wanted to murder him, but Marth had found out about it and saved him by using himself as a shield. Roy held him thankfully until the pulse was gone, the final breath had been exhaled and the final warmth of his body had disappeared. Then he closed his eyes to go with him now that he had no more anyone to love.

---

It became a lot more sad than what I had planned. Poor Marth and poor Roy.

I hope you enjoyed, I'd love your reviews!


End file.
